


Man behind the mask

by DragonFairy777



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: I swear this is a redemption fic, M/M, lovers to enemies to maybe lovers?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonFairy777/pseuds/DragonFairy777
Summary: What would have happened if A.S.S. was able to catch the DMA before the events of the second act. How would things turn out different. This picks up right after the torture tango.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my first time writing for this fandom and my first time writing with a same sex couple. please be patient with me while I figure out what I am doing with this story. I would appreciate if you guys could give me some feed back and also if you have any ideas that you would like to see in this story.

Curt was brought out of his helucinary trance by a loud bang and a sharp pain in his side. A pain he knew well of course, he had been shot so many times during his career that he had lost count. Curt collapsed to his knees from the pain, the mixture of being shot and the after effects of what the deadliest man had done to finally being enough to phase him. The room starts to spin and he can hear Tatiana calling out to him. The last thing he sees is the door of the room being broken open and several armed people rushing in before the world goes black.

When Curt opens his eyes again he is met with the familiar sight of the A.S.S.’s infirmary. He attempts to sit up as he tries to remember how he got there. His movement gets the attention of a nurse who quickly rushes out to get someone else. Moments later Cynthia, along with Susan and a doctor walk into the room. Cynthia gives him a once over before sighing and shaking her head.

“Mega, what did I tell you about getting killed?”

Curt almost laughs at her attempts to hide her concern.

“That you would kill me yourself if I did.”

His voice comes out raspy and Susan hands him a cup of water. Curt thanks him with a nod before turning back to Cynthia.

“How did I end up back here?”

“How much do you remember, Mega?”

“I-”

It all came rushing back to Curt.

“I remember confronting Tatiana about the bomb.Then I got ambushed by the deadliest man. I was brought to Von Nazi and had to sit through a five minute song about how he thought nazis weren’t bad and then he left. Then the deadliest man tortured me for a good while. Then Tatiana saved me right before I was shot then everything went black.”

Cynthia nodded before giving him a questioning look.

“You said that the Rusian girl, Tatiana as you called her, helped you?”

“Yes.”

Cynthia gave a nod to Susan who had been writing down what Curt was saying. Curt shifted to sit up a bit more and winced at the stinging in his side.

“How long was I out for?”

“Only about a day and a half. You're very lucky that the bullet just barely hit your side. It didn’t go through your ribs or any major organs. Though you would have thought it did with the amount of blood that was reportedly around you, that and your reaction.”

“In my defense this my first time getting shot in almost five years. How did you find me anyway?”

“Barb called me after your tracker was off for over forty-five minutes, as I had told her to do. Normally that wouldn’t be a concern but with how much you’ve been fucking up lately I thought it was a good safety precausioin.” 

“I haven’t been messing up that bad.”

“You lost a bomb to a Rusian spy. Then you trusted that same spy as she led you into a trap. That is what I would call fucking up. Anyway I happened to have a team in the area and they went and found you bleeding out on the floor just in time to save your sorry ass”

Curt let out a huff and turned to the doctor who had been checking his charts and vitals. 

“How long do I have to stay here?”

“Not much longer. I need to check your stitches and change the rappings but if all looks good you can leave after.”

Curt nodded and hissed as the doctor accidentally poked the tender skin around his stitches. The doctor muttered an apology before finishing up and wrapping up his side.

“You should be good to go. Take it easy for the next few weeks and come back if your stitches rip or it starts to look infected. If not I will see you when the stitches need to be taken out.”

Curt thanked the doctor and grabbed the clothes that Susan handed him.

“Get dressed and meet me in the hall, we’ve got work to do, Mega.”

Curt quickly got dressed, as quickly as his injuries allowed anyway, and met Cynthia and Susan in the hallway.

“So what do you need me to do.”

Cynthia gave him a smirk that Curt didn’t know meant something good had happened or if she had planted an explosive in his jacket pocket.

“Well, Mega, despite being ambushed, tortured, and shot you actually didn’t fuck up this mission too badly.”

Curt raised an eyebrow at her.

“What do you mean?”

“Well when my team went to save you they happened to capture the Rusian spy, Von Nazi, and the deadliest man. So other than you almost dying, which I’ll just write off as collateral damage, I’d say that the mission was a success.”

“Well, you are welcome.”

“Do be getting smug on me, you didn’t do shit.”

Cynthia smacked Curt on the side of the head.

“Ow. Realy?”

“Walk it off. Anyway, I’m on my way to interrogate the deadliest man and thought I would see if you had anything on him so I don’t have to waste time?”

“Why would I know anything?”

“Well you are currently the only person that has gone up against him and lived so I thought you might have picked something. Do you have anything that I should know or not?”

Curt thought for a minute before answering.

“I didn’t pick up much, he’s a sadistic fuck who gets off on torturing people. He’s working for or at least with Von Nazi. And he seems to have some kind of vendetta against me even though I have never met the man in my life.”

“Okay, you should have led with that last one.”

Cynthia thought for a minute then grabbed Curt’s arm and began pulling him down the hall.

“Woah, wait, where are we going.”

“We are going to the interrogation room.”

“Why?”

“We’re going to try and use that hatred toward you to our advantage.”

“How?”

“Not quite sure exactly, maybe you can get him mad enough that he’ll start monologuing.”

Curt rolled his eyes but stayed quiet. They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they got to the interrogation room a guard checked their badges and then let them into the room. There sat the deadliest man, handcuffed and chained to both the table and the chair which were both welded to the floor. He had the demeanor of someone who hadn’t just been captured and locked into an interrogation room. His face was smug, though he instantly started glaring when Curt walked in. If looks could kill, Curt would be dead and buried.

“Well damn, I thought I had killed you.”

“Sorry to disappoint.”

“You should be.”

Cynthia sat in the chair across the table from him and Curt sat on a stool slightly behind her. The deadliest man gave Cynthia a bored look.

“Can I help with something?”

Cynthia furrowed her brows, already done with his attitude.

“How about we start with who you work for.”

Her question was met with a snort.

“You're not going to get information out that easily. But since you asked so nicely I’ll let you know this. Who I work for hasn’t been a problem for you, at least, not yet anyway.”

Cynthia and Curt exchanged looks and Curt scoots closer.

“So you aren’t working for Von Nazi?”

“Good job, Mega, you were able to piece that together. Which reminds me, Cynthia, you really need to work on the competence of your agents, Curt here would have been number eight from your division alone that I’ve killed, that would be if I wasn’t so rudely interrupted.”

He locks his eyes with Curt.  
“Though I guess you A.S.S. agents are used to letting the people you work with die.”

Curt tensed at his words, seeing this he grinned.

“Oh, is that a sensitive topic for you, Mega? I should have used some psychological torture on you, maybe you would have killed yourself then. Though I guess that would deny me the satisfaction of killing you myself.”

The sound of a harsh impact rang through the air as Cynthia retracks her hand from his face. The deadliest man moves around his jaw to deal with the shock.

“Enough! We’re asking the questions. Now, what is with your obsession with Agent Mega? As far as we know he doesn’t know you.”

“Oh but he does.”

Curt leaned forward, staring at him in confusion when something caught his attention.On the side of the deadliest man's neck was what looked like a piece of skin was peeling but something wasn’t right about it. Curt got up out of his seat and started walking around the table.

“Mega!, what are you doing?”

“Do you see that thing on his neck?”

Cynthia looked at what Curt was and got up to stand next to him.

“Is that a mask?”

“I think so.”

Cynthia signaled for one of the guards in the room.

“Remove it.”

The deadliest man started grinning then started laughing.

“Go ahead, remove it. Make sure you get a good seat for this, Mega.”

“What is with you man, I can’t seem to figure you out.”

“No you really can’t can you, but I’ve had you figured out from the start.”

Both Curt and Cynthia started to hear that his voice was changing, it almost sounded familiar.

“After all, personal history does have its benefits, Mega.”

Curt froze. He knew that voice. And when the mask was removed he knew that face too. Curt felt as though he couldn't move, couldn’t breath. When he was finally able to move could only say one word.

“Owen?”

“ Hello, love. Did you miss me?”


	2. Chapter 2

The room was absolutely silent as they stared at each other all with different emotions showing on their faces. Owen sat there smuggly, an almost sinister smirk on his face. Cynthia’s eyes were wide in shock, her mouth a gape. And Curt just stared in disbelief before putting his face in his hands.

“No...no, you’re not here, I’m just seeing things, I’m hallucinating. You’re not real.”

“Curt-”

Curt looked at Cynthia and it hit him that he wasn’t just seeing things.

“How? How are you here? You can’t be here. I saw you die!”

“No you saw me fall. But as you can see, my dear Curt, I did not die. But considering that you left me to die I guess I get the confusion.”

“I didn’t….. If I had known… I would have never….”

Without another word, Curt got up and walked out of the room. Owen let out a chuckle but stopped when he caught Cynthia’s glare. She too got up and gave Owen a pointed look. 

“When I get back, you better be ready to talk. You have a lot of explaining to do.”

Cynthia walked out of the room and asked the guard outside which way Curt went. Walking in the direction that Curt had gone she started to worry. She knew that Curt was going to be an absolute mess when she found him. She walked for a while before she saw Barb outside the door of a currently empty office, she knew she had found him. As she approached, Barb looked up after hearing her heels on the floor.

“Cynthia, thank god! Curt just locked himself in there and won’t open the door or talk to me.”

“I’ll take it from here, Barb, do me a favor and grab some of the new interrogation tools and bring it to the interrogation room.”

Barb gave her a questioning look but nodded.

“Oh… Ok. Is he going to be alright? He looked pretty bad.”

“I don’t know.”

“What happened to him?”

“I’ll explain later.”

Cynthia sent Barb off and walked up to the door, knocking softly on it.

“Mega, it’s me open up.”

When she was met with no response she knocked a little harder.

“Mega, open this door right now or I will break it down.”

There was some shuffling and then the door was unlocked. Cynthia opened the door and her eyes quickly adjusted to the dim room, the only light being from an outside window. She found Curt sitting against the wall, face in his hands. When he looked up at her Cynthia took a quick breath. She had seen him just a few minutes before and he already looked like hell. His face was expressionless but his eyes were filled with so much pain. Cynthia closed the door and sat down next to him on the floor.

“Are you okay?”

“I….. I… no.”

“You know it’s okay to cry.”

The second she said that she saw a tear run down his face. Once the first tear ran the rest came out in a rush. Curt sat there and silently cried for a good five minutes, Cynthia rubbing his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. When he had cried enough he wiped his eyes and cleared his throat.

“Thank you….and sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about.”

“Yes I do, I’m a grown ass man sitting in a dark room crying to my boss like a child over… this.”

“Yeah, well you’ve a rough couple of days, and this specific day has been hell for you.”

Curt gave her a small smile before sighing and running a hand through his hair.

“Besides, I would probably react the same if my thought to be deceased lover turned out to be alive and have a hatred towards me.”

When her words registered Curt jerked up and he looked at her with fear and panic in his eyes.

“What did you just say!?”

Cynthia let out a small laugh and shook her head.

“You can relax, Mega, I’m not going to fire you.”

“You’re not?”

“No, I’m not.”

Curt sat back down and gave her a defeated look.

“How long have you known?”

“Oh, probably for about ten years now. I started getting suspicious about eight months after you and Owen started working together. So I bugged your hotel room on your next mission together and that gave all the information I needed.”

“Fuck…. But you never fired me? Why? You know that’s the rule about…. People like me.”

Cynthia snorted and looked at Curt like it was obvious.

“Those are their rules, not mine. You can’t help who you love, Curt. Besides, you are one of our best agents, other than your constant fuck ups lately, that would be such a waste of talent and hard work.”

Curt decided to ignore her insult and take her words as reassuring.

“You know that if I get caught and they find out that you knew that you could lose your position.”

“Well then don’t get caught you fucking idiot.”

Curt let a small laugh, he knew Cynthia’s soft side wouldn’t last for long. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door that startled them. They heard Barb’s voice through the door.

“Cynthia are you two still in there? I brought the tools you told me to but they won’t let me into the room without your say.”

“I’ll be there in a minute, Barb.”

The two got up off the floor and straightened up.

“I’m going to go back and see if I can get any information out of him. You should go rest up.”

“No, I want to be in there.”

Cynthia gave him a concerned look.

“Are you sure..”

“I’m going to have to face him sooner or later. I need to do it now otherwise I might never.”

“Okay, but if you become too overwhelmed I want you to leave and go home. Deal?”

“Deal.”

Curt opens the door and Cynthia walks out before him. When he does leave the room and close the door he is met by Barb’s concerned expression. He nods to tell her that he is okay and then rolls his shoulder and leads the way back to the interrogation room. When they get back there the guard opens the door and Barb lets out a small gasp.

“Curt..”

Curt waves her off and to everyone’s surprise takes the seat directly in front of Owen. Owen raises an eyebrow at him but Curt just gives him a half smirk.

“So, Owen, mind telling me where the hell you’ve been for the past four years?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter. I wanted to have this be in the first one but I felt that it was already pretty long as it is. Please let me know what you guys think.


End file.
